


Construction narrative d'un brunch dominical

by TataLotus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brunch, Coffee, It might make you hungry, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a kind of idiot, but just about his feelings, wolfs loves hugs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Une histoire classique se découpe en 5 parties. Situation initiale, élément perturbateur, péripéties, élément de résolution et situation finale. Maintenant reste à savoir où se place ce cadeau empaqueté de violet. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du brunch. (ALERT contient de la caféine, du sterek, des gros mots et de la tendresse flufy .(et des parenthèses dans des parenthèses))
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Construction narrative d'un brunch dominical

**Author's Note:**

> Premier sterek que j'ai écrit, il y a presque deux ans, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !  
> (fun fact, je l'ai écrit avant d'avoir lu la série. )

Situation initiale.  
Un cadeau est posé sur le bureau de Stiles Tout commence là (en même temps, c'est le principe d'une situation initiale. Initier. Commencer quoi.)  
Donc c'est la situation initiale ça.  
Stiles fixe le paquet mauve aux rubans roses d'un air perplexe. Il est certain que ce paquet n'était pas là quand il est parti prendre sa douche. Son père est au poste depuis 2 h, donc c'est probablement un loup-garou qui l'a déposé.  
Le paquet est trop bien empaqueté pour que se soit Scott, Derek ne fait pas de cadeaux, et Boyd passe par les portes. (Une qualité somme tout appréciable quand on prend en compte le nombre de fois ou Stiles a été surpris en train de danser en boxer par un loup(ce qui d'ailleurs divise la meute en 2 tendances diamétralement opposés. Isaac et Derek lui avaient lancé un regard consterné. Erica et Scott l'avaient rejoint. Cora faisait l'un ou l'autre suivant la chanson.))  
Reste 2 suspects :  
Isaac ou Erica.  
Stile approfondit l'enquête en tirant sur un ruban rose puis déchirant le papier aux reflets métalliques.  
Dedans, il y a une boîte aux motifs floraux, ce qui ne lui donne pas d'indice particulier, il ouvre le couvercle. C'est une tasse : Batgirl, Wonder Woman, et Super-Girl prennent des positons héroïques au-dessus d'une inscription dorée disant « My favorit super heros is my mom »  
Erica, définitivement Erica.  
Stile a son coupable, mais pas le motif.  
Son anniversaire est passé depuis presque 2 mois, noël n'arrive pas avant 7 mois et il ne fête pas Hanouka. Pas le temps de réfléchir que la sonnette lui vrille les tympans. Il attrape le cadeau et va ouvrir.  
\- J'ai failli attendre Dit Lydia avant de lui coller sur la joue une bise qui contraste avec la froideur de sa remarque.  
Seul Lydia peut être à la fois autoritaire, tendre, moqueuse et rassurante.  
Derrière elle Allison se contente d'être choupi et de lui adresser un sourire. (C'est bien aussi, d'être juste choupi.) Elle salue l'hôte et suit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine. Pendant que Stiles rince son cadeau Lydia déballe le sac en papier qu'elle a à la main.  
\- J'ai pris des croissants à la boulangerie française Dit elle pendant qu'Allison commence à installer la table dans le salon.  
\- Oublis tout suite cette blague sur les croissants de lune et les loups S'exclame Scott en descendant l'escalier, suivit D'Isaac.  
\- La porte Scotty. La porte ! Pourquoi tu rentres par ma fenêtre bordel ! La porte n'est pas fait pour les chiens !  
\- Oublis aussi la comparaison canine entre les chiens et les loups Reprend Scott qui le connaît décidément trop, interrompant de se fait un long monologue sur les portes, les fenêtres, et les attributions de chacune.  
Il dépose le bacon à coté des œufs qu'Allison a amené et va la saluer à grand renfort de langue dans l' œsophage. Isaac pose deux bidons de lait sur le comptoir puis lance un truc à Stiles. C'est son sweat rouge. Ce qui, ma foi, est impossible car le sweater en question a été tristement sacrifié dans la bataille contre des genres de harpies super vénères il y a 3 semaines.  
À regarder de plus prêt non, ce n'est pas le sien. L'habit est neuf, visiblement de bonne facture, les coudes sont protégés de petites pièces de cuir qui lui donne un coté baroudeur que Stiles aime instantanément et l'intérieur a l'air aussi doux qu'un nuage.  
\- Super, mais c'est quoi ?  
\- Un sweat rouge.  
\- J'ai vu ça, mais pourquoi ?  
\- T'as déchiré le dernier. Et le bleu ne te va pas au teint.  
Stiles retire sa veste bleu qu'il jette dans un coin de la pièce avant de l'enfiler. (le sweat. Pas Isaac. Ça serait gênant)  
\- Tout douuuux ! Merci ! L'humain ébouriffe les boucles blondes, faisant tomber des feuilles mortes sur le sol. Vous avez, encore, fait la course dans la forêt ? Isaac baisse les yeux. Une pichenette aussi tendre que réprobatrice heurte sa joue. Va aider les autres, je m'occupe de ça après.  
Le sourire d'Isaac est aussi doux que le sweat, et en fait fleurir un sur le visage de Stiles. (de sourire. Pas de sweat)  
Le fils du shérif met le lait à chauffer et allume la cafetière et la bouilloire Il vient tout juste de sortir 6 tasses et 2 grands verres du placard quand 2 coups nets frappés à la porte l'avertissent que Boyd est là. (Le sain homme ; en plus d'utiliser les portes, prévient de son arrivée.)  
Se sont des qualités que Stiles n'aurait jamais crus autant aimer chez une personne se dit il en éteignant le feu sous la casserole de lait. Il se retourne pour le saluer, et lui dire combien il apprécie ces petites choses de la vie tel qu'une utilisation réglementaire des ouvertures de son humble demeure par la population lupine, mais se retrouve face à de fleurs.  
Pleins de fleurs des champs colorées rassemblées ensembles.  
Les gens normaux appellent ça un bouquet.  
Ça consiste à un assemblement de pleins de fleurs, mais déjà, on vient de le dire et Stiles le sait, ce que s'est un bouquet. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Boyd est allé cueillir un bouquet de fleurs des champs, qui, visiblement, lui est destiné.  
La réflexion s'arrête la, parce que deux bras gigantesques le serrent contre des pectoraux tout aussi énormes.  
Donc c'est une étreinte. Et un bouquet.  
Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui offre des bouquets, mais il a une certaine expérience des étreintes viriles.  
Parce que Scoot s'approche plus du labrador que du loup ce qui occasionne très souvent des débordements affectifs, dont Stile n'a jamais songé à se plaindre, et qu'Isaac s'approche dangereusement du cocker.  
Puis il y a les étreintes de Derek.  
Qui, bien que physiologiquement très proche de celles de Scott , Isaac ou même Boyd, ont une certaine intensité à laquelle Stile évite autant que possible de réfléchir. (Il évite également de réfléchir au fait que ses étreintes soit au pluriel. Le genre de pluriel qu'on a arrête de compter.)  
Boyld est maladroit, comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude d'initier ce genre de contact(Spoiler alert : c'est le cas.) mais satisfait, comme si il aimait bien (Spoiler alert. C'est aussi le cas)  
Puis la machine à café fait un bruit que les plus terre-à-terre d'entre vous identifierons comme un bip, mais que beaucoup associent au chant délicat d'une douce promesse matinale.  
(Si vous êtes dans le second cas, sachez que l'addiction à la caféine se soigne, (mais que rien ne vous y oblige.))  
Stile sent un menton quitter sa chevelure et des bras se relâcher et il se retrouve tout seul avec un bouquet dans les mains et des questions pleins la tête.  
Il met les fleurs dans une chope (Le dernier vase de la maison aillant malheureusement pas survécus à une partie de basket d'intérieur. (si le shérif vous demande, la version officielle est une attaque de leprechaun)) Puis prépare deux jus de fruits, un expresso, deux café noisettes (avec un demi-sucre, et l'autre un et demis) un cappuccino, un latte et deux chocolats chauds absolument décadents, dont un dans sa toute nouvelle tasse.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne demandait plus qui voulait quoi et préparait les mêmes boissons à chaque brunch dominical, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à cette histoire de tasse qui le perturbait  
.  
.  
.  
Arrêt sur image.  
.  
.  
.  
On s'est trompé. Le paquet, c'est pas une situation initiale.  
Ça initie que dalle un paquet.  
(Vous auriez pu le dire avant, parce que moi là je me sens bête à avoir écrit 2 pages autour d'une situation initiale qui n'en ai pas une.)  
Le cadeau, c'est un élément perturbateur.  
Oui, la situation initiale ça serait plutôt ça : les brunchs dominicaux.  
Difficile de dire exactement quand ils sont devenus une habitude. On sait que le premier d'entre eux était mis-novembre, après leur première vraie altercation contre la meute alpha. Une défaite retentissante d'ailleurs. Le combat avait duré toute la nuit, mais personne ne voulait aller au lit avant d'être sûr qu'Erica s'en sortirait vivante, comme ils avaient tous la dalle, ils avaient fait un brunch.  
Ça n'avait rien a voir avec celui d'aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas d'endroit ou s'installer confortablement dans le loft de Derek et même pas de table à proprement parler, et le repas était constitué de céréales, reste de nouilles et une boite de petit pois.  
Ils avaient recommencé le mois suivant, dans des circonstances moins tragiques, et avec une meilleure organisation, impliquant la création de pancake, puis les choses avait évolué jusqu'à que fin janvier se soit une routine bien huilée, chacun se retrouvant chez Stiles (seul moyen d'être certain qu'il ne serait pas en retard) et sait exactement quoi faire et amener. Donc oui, la situation initiale, elle est là.  
Les brunchs dominicaux, perturbés par l'arrivée de ce cadeau impromptu.  
Déjà ça prend plus de sens se dit Stiles avant de saupoudrer le cappuccino de la banshee avec du cacao, dégueulassant le comptoir au passage. Alison l'aide à porter le plateau. (personne ne veut voir les 8 boissons s'éclater pathétiquement sur le sol parce que Stiles a encore trébuché sur l'ego de Derek.)  
En parlant du loup, on voit le bout de sa queue. (C'est une expression, ne vous excitez pas ! Bon dieu comment avez vous pus penser à ça, c'est absolument répugnant. Je ne vous félicite pas.)  
Derek et Cora accompagnés d'Erica, chargés respectivement de fruits frais, de confitures et d'un plat débordant de pancake moelleux à souhait, viennent d'arriver.  
Par la porte de derrière.  
\- Félicitation pour être passé par la porte. Ne croyez pas que je ne note pas l'effort, ni que ne mesure pas le chemin parcours par les loups depuis le jour ou vous êtes entrés par le velux de la salle de bain, ou, plus alarmant, la chambre de mon père du à 3h matin Non Isaac ne recommence pas a te justifier rien, RIEN, n'excuse cette attitude et tu méritais largement la tarte qu'il t'as collée. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette obstination à ne pas entrer par la porte d'entrée. Vous vous rendez compte du temps que vous perdez à faire le tour de la maison pour passer par la porte de derrière ?  
\- On a pensé au sirop d'érable Répond Cora.  
Et, quel que part dans le monde ça doit ressembler à une justification valable (Peu être au Canada? Sans vouloir véhiculer de cliché autour du Canada et du sirop d'érable (même si le drapeau induit en erreur)) parce que tout le monde hoche la tête , sauf Boyd parce qu'il est parti faire cuire le bacon et les œufs.  
\- Non ! Ce n'est pas une réponse correcte ! S'insurge Stiles. Derek, dis quelque chose !  
Derek se tourne vers Cora.  
\- « On » n'a pas trouvé du sirop d'érable. C'est moi qui suis aller en acheter hier soir  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais que tu dises !  
Derek a un mouvement de sourcil mi-dubitatif mi-exaspéré et par sang-bleu personne ne devrait savoir exprimer deux émotions aussi contradictoires avec seulement des sourcils, aussi fourni et bien dessiné soient ils.  
\- Il reste du sirop d'agave ? Demanda Lydia  
\- Personne n'en a rien a faire que Boyd soit le seul loup-garou capable d'utiliser correctement les portes dans des situations appropriés ?  
\- Tu les as mal habitué. Un jour Cora est passé par la véranda, mon père a tiré 3 coup de fusil à pompe. Depuis tout le monde sonne pour venir chez moi Répondit doctement Allisson.  
\- Ce discours est terriblement pro NRA. Tu me déçois Alli. Tu me déçois beaucoup.  
\- Stile, c'est toi qui as loupé leur éducation, pas nous Réplique Lydia Vas chercher le sirop d'agave, Boyld a presque finit avec les œufs.  
Tout en grommelant Stile obéit, parce que c'était Lydia.  
Naturellement, le sirop d'agave est tout au fond de l'étagère, et Boyd est déjà retourné dans le salon. Stile soupire et décide que grimper sur le comptoir sera plus rapide. Il nota mentalement que Boyld, décidément un véritable ange, a nettoyé ses saloperies et qu'il n'y a plus de poudre de cacao. Il commence à prendre appui sur la surface quand il intègre mentalement que ça veut dire qu'elle est glissante. Il n'a néanmoins pas à en faire les frais, parce qu'une masse chaude le retient contre le comptoir.  
Il ne sait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant : qu'il soit capable de reconnaître le torse de Derek quand ce dernier se colle contre son dos ou qu'il ne s'en formalise plus. Un bras outrageusement musclé attrape le sirop d'agave.  
\- Pourquoi cette bouteille est toujours aussi loin ? Grogne le plus jeune.  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a que Lydia pour avaler cette horreur, et encore elle ne se l'impose pas à chaque fois. Donc ça finit au fond du placard.  
C'est une explication qui se tient. Sous l'effet de la résolution du mystère (Il n'y a pas de petites enquêtes avait il l'habitude de dire quand il était petit et que Scott et lui cherchait qui dessinait ces étranges champignons sur les bancs publics et que les adultes essayaient de les dissuader dans leur quête. (Il s'était avéré que les « étranges champignons », c'était des bites, et qu'elles étaient dessiné par beaucoup de gens.)) il se détendit, se laissant aller contre le torse chaud de Derek, la main de ce dernier restant agrippé a sa hanche, le nez dans la nuque pale.  
On avait beau dire, on avait beau faire, c'était complètement différent des autres calins.  
En devenant une meute à part entière, ils avaient développé une dynamique amicale un peu particulière. De se fait, il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient câlin entre eux et Stiles l'avait rapidement accepté. (Bon ok, la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec Isaac blottit contre son ventre, il avait eu besoin d'un moment d'adaptation.)  
Puis c'était devenu habituel, les loups ont besoin d'affections pour consolider les liens de meutes alors il s'habituait à avoir un loup garou qui lui grimpait sur les genoux au milieux d'un film, l'enlaçait brièvement en passant derrière lui, s'incrustait dans son lit, voir s'installait sur ses épaules en décrétant que dorénavant sa place était ici (Merci Erica) ou plus humiliant, installait Stiles sur ses épaules, décrétant que dorénavant sa place était ici (Merci Cora).  
Mais Derek, c'est particulier. En soit-il fait les mêmes choses que ses bêtas, incluant le fait de dormir avec lui, de le renifler ou de, comme aujourd'hui, se coller à lui pour un câlin. Mais Stiles ne le ressent pas de la même manière, sans comprendre ce qu'il y a de si différent exactement.  
Il baisse la tête pour laisser la barbe de Derek gratter la peau délicate de son cou, envoyant des frissons de plaisir partout dans son corps (Et une certaine tension aussi. Un genre particulier de tension) . Vus comment ça le rend docile et avide de plus d'attention s'est sûrement un truc d'alpha pour asseoir sa domination sur les membres, il demandera à Scott si ça lui fait le même effet quand Derek le cajole  
En parlant de truc à demander  
\- Derek, tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu des cadeaux ?  
\- Des cadeaux ?  
Stile se retourne, se retrouvant très près du visage de son alpha, qui ne recule pas.  
\- Oui. Erica m'a offert une tasse, et Boyld des fleurs. Et Isaac un sweat, mais ça, c'est parce qu'il trouve que je suis laid en bleu.  
\- C'est des conneries.  
\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes cadeaux, ils sont super beau.  
\- Non. Pour le bleu. Ça te vas bien.  
\- Oh. Merci. Je suppose.  
Le brun désigne les fleurs dans la chope.  
\- C'est le bouquet de Boyd ?  
\- Oui. Il est beau hein ?  
Derek attrape un petite fleur azur et la coince derrière l'oreille de l'humain.  
\- Très beau.  
\- J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs Ajoute Stile. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais tout le temps des bouquets. Puis un jour, j'ai cueilli un truc toxique et Scott est allé à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Ça m'a calmé.  
\- Toxique à ce point ?  
\- Oui. Enfin après, il faut dire qu'il l'a mangé cet abruti.  
\- Stile, j'avais 8 ans ! Se défend l'abrutit sus nommé déclenchant un rire chez tous ceux qui avaient suivit la conversation à grand renfort de sens garou.  
Derek fait enfin un pas en arrière et malgré son nouveau sweat Stile a un peu froid, il emporte le bouquet au salon et le place en évidence sur un meuble, presse amicalement l'épaule de celui qui lui a offert avant de s'installer sur le canapé, à sa place :  
Entre Derek et Lydia. Cora était assise a l'autre extrémité du coté de son frère, Scott et Allison partagent un fauteuil et toute une foule de miasme par baisés interposé, Boyd Isaac et Erica s'assoient généralement en tailleur sur le sol ou sur des chaises qu'ils disposent en arrondit autour de la table basse surchargée.  
De toute manière, ils finissent toujours par se chamailler et trouver une raison quelconque de traîner entres les pattes de Stiles dés qu'ils ont fini de manger.  
\- Du coup, comme vous avec tout entendu, bande de petit curieux que vous êtes, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi une tasse Demande Stile à Erica, mais il note dans un coin de sa tête le regard coupable de Cora. Il l'interrogera plus tard, Cora est tenace.  
\- Qu'est qui te dit que c'est moi ?  
\- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre ici chercherais à me faire boire dans une tasse DC comics.  
\- Il était hors de question que j'achète du marvel. Je suis une louve de principes.  
\- Tu as chanté Hooked on a Feeling pendant des semaines après que je t'aie fait voir Gardiens de la galaxie. Et ne nie pas avoir maté le cul de Cap. Tes grands discourt ne prenne pas sur moi jeune fille, Marvel reste meilleur que DC et je finirais pas te le faire avouer. Sauf pour Batman qui pète la classe par tous les pores, je le concède.  
\- Si elle te plaît pas la tasse, je peux la reprendre Crache la blonde vexée, allongeant le bras pour saisir le présent.  
Immédiatement, Stiles s'en empare et la serre contre son cœur, arrosant le canapé, parquet et son sweat de chocolat au passage  
\- Tu déconnes ? Je peux prendre mon chocolat avec Barbara Gordon, Diana Prince, et Kara tout les matins ! Je me sens devenir plus héroïque à chaque gorgée ! S'exclame l'hyperactif.  
\- Alors tu l'aimes ? Demande Erica, les yeux brillants.  
\- Non. Je l'adore ! C'est ma nouvelle tasse attitrée, personne n'a le droit de boire dedans !  
Le visage d'Erica déborde de fierté et ça remplit tellement le cœur de Stile de joie qu'il oublie de demander pourquoi elle lui a offert.  
Puis devant lui se trouve une assiette avec 2 œufs et plein de bacon. Le cerveau de Stiles part momentanément en pause et ne revient qu'une fois que l'assiette est vide. Comme prévu, Isaac avait trouvé une excuse pour traîner dans leur pattes, assit entre sa jambe droite et la jambe gauche Derek. Il dépose un peigne sur la cuisse de Stile qui machinalement brosses les boucles soyeuses, en retirant toutes les brindilles. Si Isaac avait été un chat garous, il aurait probablement ronronné. Erica par contre, pressé contre le genou gauche de Stile lui adresse une moue boudeuse, voir presque jalouse.  
De quoi ? Il ne le sait pas, Erica n'aime pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux, ce qu'elle adore, c'est qu'on lui papouille le ventre, Cora au contraire déteste ça, mais perd toute capacité de compréhension quand on lui gratte le dos du bout des ongles. Dans ses cas là elle s'endort sur les genoux de son bienfaiteur et grogne si ce dernier ose éloigner sa main trop loin de l'épiderme.  
Est-il normal que Stile sache où grattouiller/papouiller ses amis ?  
Non.  
Clairement non.  
Stile n'est pas un pro en relations amicale consensuelles, et ses amis ne sont pas des gens consensuel, ils ne sont majoritairement même pas humain, il est le plus normal de la bande, (alors qu'il a toujours été un excentrique, ce qui déjà fout en l'air pas mal des règles sociale établies), mais il a le sentiment diffus que cette situation mérite d'être éclairci. Pourquoi et comment en était il venu avec un loup-garou sur chaque genou et la main de Derek sur sa nuque ?  
Un grognement mécontent d'Isaac, immédiatement réprimé par une petite tape de Derek sur le haut du crâne, tire Stiles de sa rêverie.  
\- Alli ? Es ce que tu sais si Isaac préfère être la petite ou la grande cuillère ?  
Ça a le mérite de couper toutes les conversations.  
\- Non. Comment tu veux que...  
Le jeune homme se désintéresse de son cas et n'attend pas la suite pour demander.  
\- Lydia, Scott préfère qu'on lui caresse le crâne dans le sens de pousse des cheveux ou à rebrousse-poil ?  
\- De un je ne sais pas, et de deux ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Intéressant. Stile retire une dernière brindille des boucles d'Isaac avant de reprendre. Je pensais que la boite était la situation initiale, mais une boite en guise de situation initiale, c'est ridicule, du coup, je le mettais dans les éléments perturbateurs, mais je crois qu'en fait elle fait partie des péripéties parce que ce brunch n'est pas juste un brunch, il fait partit d'un tout.  
\- Bro, même moi, je ne t'ai pas compris et tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de tes pensées décousues  
\- C'est rien Scott, je cherche l'élément perturbateur.  
Derek lui tendit une serviette sur laquelle est posé un pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable.  
\- Mange.  
\- C'est le plus gentil ta gueule que j'ai reçue de ma vie. Remercie Stile en s'emparant de la friandise.  
Tout en manchonnant son pancake, il réfléchit.  
Quand c'était la première fois qu'il avait commencé à être comme ça ? Procédons étapes par étapes.

Cora, dernière arrivée. Ils l'avaient trouvé en allant libérer Boyd, fait prisonnier par les alpha ils avaient passé plus d'un mois emmurés dans un coffre fort, là ou il avait rencontré Cora. Aprés une nuit à les empêcher de tuer des gens elle avait plus ou moins intégré la meute.  
Ce n'était pas si facile que ça hein.  
Derek, qui était soyons honnête pas mal un handicapé sentimental, avait dégagé Isaac comme un malpropre pour entamer de longs silences gênant avec sa sœur vachement moins mortes que prévus. C'est Cora qui lui avait raconté. Il l'avait retrouvé assise dans les cendres du manoir hale quelles semaines après son arrivé, lors d'une des conversations assez étrange.  
Déjà la vision de Cora, assise au milieu des décombres de sa maison d'enfance ce n'était pas vraiment jouasse comme situation. Il venait d'arriver. En fait il la cherchait. Elle, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire, alors lui non plus, puis elle avait désigné un trou dans une des fondations.  
\- C'est par là que j'ai vus tante Izabel mourir. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, j'ai essayé, mais il y avait du sorbier partout, et des vapeurs d'aconit. J'ai essayé de la rejoindre, de les aider, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils étaient presque tous enfermés dans le sous-sol, je pouvais voir les mains qui sortaient par le soupirail. Puis j'ai croisé son regard, elle a crié « Huye, lobezno ». Alors j'ai couru aussi loin que j'ai pu, en me promettant de jamais revenir. Elle passa sa main sur le sol noirci. Mais je suis quand même là.  
Brut comme entré en matière, surtout si on prend en compte qu'ils ont dû parler ensemble 3 fois dans leur vie, dont une fois sur un débat autour de l'utilisation de mots « pâtes » et « nouilles »  
\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé ?  
\- Non, j'ai fui, courus jusqu'à la gare où je suis monté dans le premier train de marchandises que j'ai trouvé, je me suis endormi et à mon réveil, on était au milieu du Mexique. J'ai recommencé dans 2 autres trains et finalement au Venezuela j'ai rencontré une meute amicale qui m'a rapidement adopté, mais je ne leur ai jamais donné mon vrai nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais onze ans, on est un peu con à cet âge-là.  
\- T'étais surtout courageuse.  
\- Il m'a fallu longtemps pour avoir le courage de revenir.  
\- Avant de savoir que Derek était vivant, t'avais pas de raison de venir.  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. À vrais dire quand j'ai entendu parler d'un alpha Hale, j'ai cru que c'était Laura. Jamais j'aurais imaginé Derek en alpha. Derek, c'était le bêta de Laura, avant même que Laura soit alpha.  
Elle s'allongea et regarda les étoiles par le plafond troué.  
\- Tu trouves que c'est un bon alpha ?  
\- J'ai jamais eu d'autres alphas, je ne peux pas vraiment comparer.  
Cora eu un reniflement agacé que ressemblait énormément a celui de Derek quand il voulait que Stiles arrête de digresser et réponde de manière claire et concises (ça n'arrivait jamais.) alors Stiles reprit :  
\- Pour être honnête au début ça avait l'air très mauvais, on a rejoint la meute plus tard avec Scott, Alli et Lydia. Je pense que Derek n'est pas forcement fait pour être alpha. Il a la pédagogie d'un moule a gaufre, n'arrête pas de braquer ses bêtas, et ses séances d'entraînement sont des vrais boucheries ou il s'amuse à leur casser autant d'os que possible en attendant qu'ils comprennent tout seul, comme si a force de leur frapper dessus ils allaient avoir une révélation mystique. Mais il fait de son mieux et s'améliore, du coup peu être qu'un jour, il pourra être un bon alpha, mais pour être un bon alpha il lui faut une bonne meute.  
\- Vous revenez de loin. Il est très différent du grand frère que j'ai quitté.  
\- Ça lui fait du bien de t'avoir retrouvé, tu sais, je l'ai jamais vus aussi heureux. Ses sourcils sont presque défroncés, je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu te border à la clinique et depuis que tu es là il n'a menacé personne de mort violente. Et ça, c'est un vrai progrès  
\- Mon premier jour d'école un garçon a volé mon goûter, et j'ai été punie pour l'avoir frappé. Derek, qui avait douze ans est aller lui « parler » Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais le garçon s'est excusé et porté mon sac pendant un mois.  
\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas menacé d'arracher la gorge à un gosse.  
\- Je garantis rien. Un jour, il a croisé Derek dans la rue, le gosse a pleuré.  
\- Bordel Derek...  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant les astres nocturnes. Puis Cora chuchota.  
\- Je suis rentré depuis 3 semaine et je reviens ici chaque nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'impose ça.  
\- Chambre 342  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ma mère est morte dans la chambre 342. Dés que je vais à l'hôpital j'y passe. C'est con, parce que c'est juste une chambre, c'est pas sa tombe, ou un lieu ou elle a été heureuse, mais.. C'est là. Juste ici qu'elle a... Arrêtée d'être. Et même si ça fait mal j'ai besoin quand je suis là bas d'y aller. Mais je rentre jamais. Je pense qu'on en a besoin, de s'infliger cette douleur. C'est un genre de « regarde, je me rappelle, je ne t'oublie pas, j'ai toujours mal de ton absence. »  
\- Probablement.  
Il y eu un autre silence, puis ils parlèrent des étoiles, parce qu'il y en avait une filante et qu'il fallait faire un vœu. Quand ils arrêtèrent d'en parler c'est parce qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une et c'était le soleil qui se levait, Stile la raccompagne au loft. (Cora. Pas l'étoile)  
Derek était là, devant la porte. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant parce que de 1 c'est chez lui, et de 2 même Stile est obligé d'avouer que sa jeep manque légèrement de discrétion Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Cora en grognant un commentaire sur qui pus le plus entre elle et la voiture, Cora lui suggéra d'apprendre à utiliser un rasoir et lui proposa de tester les lames au creux de son poignet.  
Une salutation fraternelle en somme.  
Puis Cora monta et Stile n’eut pas vraiment le temps de penser parce que Derek est là.  
Pas là devant la porte, on savait déjà qu'il était là devant la porte je ne vais pas perdre de temps à me répéter.  
Non, il était là, LA.  
Genre partout autour de Stile, ses bras enrobant ses épaules, son torse contre le sien, son genoux entre ceux de l'adolescent, son visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, le bruit de sa respiration résonnant dans ses oreilles et son odeur couvrant toutes les autres.  
Aussi rapidement que c'est arrivé, ça disparaît, genre Stiles aurait put croire à une hallu si il n'y avait pas eu ce regard gênée typique du Hale pris en flagrant délit de ressentir une émotion autre que la colère, mépris ou la badaserie.  
Derek amorça un geste pour rentrer, mais Stiles le retient  
\- Pas si vite grand méchant loup, on doit s'expliquer tout le deux.  
Et le grand méchant loup ressembla soudainement à un hérisson face à un 35 tonne une nuit d'automne sur l'autoroute.  
Figé, apeuré et aussi mignon que peut l'être une boule de piques qui contemple sa mort. (C'est-à-dire plus qu'il ne le devrait.)  
\- J'ai rien à expliquer.  
\- Pourquoi Isaac vit chez Scott ?  
Les épaules de Derek se détendirent, mais Stiles avait l'air vraiment fâché alors elles retrouvent leur ligne tendue.  
\- Parce qu'il va pas vivre à la rue ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Ton attitude est inacceptable.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu me laisses finir et après, tu auras le droit à quelques monosyllabes pour exprimer ton regret.  
Derek hésitait entre montrer le croc ou se laisser faire, il opta pour un choix intermédiaire et ne baissa pas les yeux, mais n'interrompit pas le jeune homme pour autant.  
\- Que tu veuilles du temps frère-sœur avec Cora, on le comprend, on est tous ultra content qu'elle soit plus vivante que prévus et elle est la bien venue dans la meute, Lydia a déjà planifié une sortie shopping pour apprendre à la connaître touçatouça ; mais jeter Isaac dehors, c'est un comportement de trou du cul ; tu faisais des progrès depuis le kanima, pourquoi tu replonges dans ta connaritude. On peut pas t'obliger à garder Isaac, d'ailleurs ente nous il est peut être mieux chez les Macgall avec une chambre à lui et de vrais repas chauds qu'a s'enfiler des nooddel sur ton canap' pendant que tu fais ton possible pour être aussi virilement antipathique que tu le peux. Mais t'es pas obligé de le dégager aussi violemment, t'es un exemple pour lui, un genre de héros alors t'assumes les loupiaux que tu as mordu et tu vas lui dire que tu es désolé et lui consacrer un peu de temps privilégié «alpha/beta » pour l'aider à palier a sa peur de l'abandon.  
Stile reprit respiration sous le regard ahuri de Derek.  
Il aurait adoré grogner, mais il savait qu'il a tord. Et pire, Stiles savait qu'il savait qu'il avait tord et Stiles ne le lâchera pas.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
Stiles se planta devant lui et les mains sur ses hanches (Pas les siennes à lui, celles de Derek) provocant une accélération du rythme cardiaque lupin qu'il ne put heureusement pas entendre.  
\- Non. Je vais te dire quoi faire. Parce que t'es une bille en relation humaine en général et excuses en particulier et que tu serais foutu d'empirer la situation et Isaac n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.  
Il brandit le téléphone de Derek, qu'il venait de lui subtiliser sans vergogne, grognant' sur l'absence de code pin et de personnalisation et combien Derek pouvait être con et que ce n'etait pas possible que Peter le psycho soit plus évolué que ce loup des cavernes.  
Derek perdit le fil de ce qui se passait parce qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les gestes et les paroles, mais les deux ne sont pas accordés, comme si il y avait la bande son de Rick et Morty sur les images de la liste de Schindler. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre, une autre brève étreinte son portable réapparut dans sa poche, puis la jeep fit un bruit de tous les diables en quittant l'allée.  
Il regarde le mobile, en fond d'écrans le grand méchant loup de Shrek lisait un livre. Derek hésita entre un sourire et un soupir, provocant une réaction intermédiaire. (il aurais aimé dire que c'était la première fois, mais Stiles avait un don certain pour le balancer entre deux émotions et le laisser comme un con juste entres les deux, l'obligeant a improviser des truc de dingue avec ses sourcils)  
2 messages envoyés, à Isaac :  
[ Derek est désolé, mais il ne sait pas s'excuser ]  
Puis  
[Tu veux aller au resto avec lui ce soir ? il paye, n'hésite pas à faire ton capricieux et exiger du haut de gamme, il a vraiment merdé.]  
Derek regarda Cora dormir (il faisait ça souvent, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse si il arrêtait de la regarder, et une partie de lui est toujours émue qu'elle n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de se blottir contre son oreiller, Laura le faisait aussi.) quand une sonnerie retentit. Il a eu 2 sœur(et un cruch sur Sam de ses 7 à ses 9 ans, mais chut) et savait reconnaître un code poudrier quand il en entendait un.  
DE Isaac :  
[Merci Stile ]le code poudrier retentit encore :  
[Grand plazio hotel, j'ai jamais goûté mais c'est le plus cher de la ville. ]  
Derek soupire et écrit :  
À Isaac  
[ Je passe te prendre à 19h ]  
Et il était étrangement satisfait de cette perspective.

Voilà.  
C'est une des pièces, une des péripéties.  
Stiles en en sur, ça a un lien avec le cadeau, ce moment à mené d'une quelconque manière à l'arrivé du paquet sur son bureau.  
Mais toujours pas un élément perturbateur, non.  
Il regarde Cora, elle est en train de se chamailler avec Erica qui s'est assises sur l'accoudoir. Un mouvement brusque manque de renverser le café que Derek est en train de boire. (noisette, celui avec un demis sucre. Oui je sais que tu te demandais.) Ses yeux rougeoient et il montre les crocs.  
\- Calmez-vous !  
Autant Erica se calme autant Cora semble peu impressionnée.  
\- Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Me mordre comme quand on était gosse ? c'est très mal élevé ; je me rappelle que maman t'a grondé un nombre incalculable de fois pour ça.  
\- T'exagères. Je mordais pas tant.  
\- Tu rigoles ? J'avais des traces à chaque fois qu'on jouait au chasseur et au loup. Et en plus, j'étais tout le temps chasseur. Boude la cadette  
\- Ça, c'est le droit d'aînesse. Avec Laura, c'était moi qui étais obligé d'être chasseur. Et j'ai dû te mordre vraiment 2 ou 3 fois maximum.  
\- 2 ou 3 fois par mois oui ! Parce que je me rappelle une pleine lune où tu m'as carrément arraché un morceau de bras !  
\- D'ailleurs, t'as encore la cicatrice Précise Derek.  
\- Impossibles, les loups-garous n'ont pas de cicatrice Rétorque Cora.  
\- Si regarde, sur le bras gauche, en dessous du coude.  
Cora regarde son bras et le présente à son frère.  
\- Non, il n'y a riARRG !  
Si elle fait ce bruit, je ne pense pas que se soit parce qu'elle ne sait pas prononcer « rien », ni même une improvisation lyrique. À vrais dire, je suis certaine que ça a un lien avec les crocs de son frère planté dans son bras. (mais peu être que je me trompe hein, je suis narratrice, mais pas omnisciente)  
\- Tu vois, il y a une marque.  
\- Hijo de puta !  
\- Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité d'insulter la mère de ton frère ?  
\- Stilinski tu la ferme !  
\- Une vraie Hale. Aussi belle qu'agressive.  
Derek lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
\- Tu viens de dire que je suis beau ?  
\- Tu as de sang qui coule sur ton menton. C'est dégeu.  
Le sourire de Derek disparaît et il s'essuie le visage avec son habituel air grognon.  
\- Et vlam, on appelle ça le karma ! Envoie la cadette, Erica s'est coulé contre l'autre louve et lape sa plaie avec tendresse.  
C'est dégueulasse.  
Enfin, ça devrait l'être, vraiment  
Elle est en train de bouffer du sang.  
Stiles se dit qu'il y a un rapport entre le fait qu'il trouve ça chou et le paquet. Il ne sait pas lequel mais il y a une suite logique. Il essaye de remonter les péripéties, plus loin.

L'arrivé de Cora. Et le retour de Boyd.  
Non, on va reprendre plus loin.  
L'absence de Boyd.  
C'était affreux.  
Pourtant Boyd, ce n'était pas un type présent.  
Même quand il était là, avec ses environ 3 m de hauteur (Estimation de Stiles. ) on pouvait l'oublier. Alors c'était étrange de voir à quel point son absence les marquaient. Ils le savaient vivant, Derek le sentait a travers le lien de meute, mais impossible d'en savoir plus que cette présence ténue, faiblarde au fond de l'esprit de l'alpha, qui d'ailleurs était d'une humeur massacrante.  
Chaque entraînement se terminait par de vives altercations avec Scott ou Erica. Isaac avait reprit l'habitude de faire semblant de ne pas exister et Allison avait, accidentellement, laisser échapper 2 ou 3 (20 ou 30) flèches sur le loup grognon.  
En fait la seule chose qui les sauvait un peu, c'est Stiles et ses idées bizarres qui avaient prit l'habitude de masser le dos de Derek. (La première fois il avait faillit se faire arracher un bras mais un monologue de 8minutes52 sur les bien fait des massage et leurs actions relaxantes avait eu raison du brun qui était prés a tout pour que le cadet ferme-enfin-ta-putain-de-gueule-mais-bordel-tu-peux-parler-combien-de-temps-sans-respirer-espèce-de-dégénéré-fait-ta-saloperie-de-massage-hippie-de-mes-deux-mais-pas-pitié-arrête-d'ouvrir-le-sac-à-merde-qui-te-sert-de-bouche-et-oh-oui-juste-là-sur-l'omoplate-non-n'arrête-pas-oui-je-serais-calme-promis-continue-à-faire-ce-truc-magique-avec-ta-main-dans-mon-dos-ou-je-t'arrange-la-gorge-avec-...-non-arrête-pas-ou-je-t'arrache-la-gorge-avec-un-délicieux-plat-de-chili-con-carne-épicé-mais-continue-ce-truc-le-long-de-ma-colonne-(vertébrale.)  
(vous le saviez vous que Derek pouvait être très vulgaire quand il s'y mettait ?)  
Après ça, il n'était devenu non pas aimable mais vivable et avait même une fois quasiment reconnu une part de ses torts dans une situation où il était le seul fautif. Mais la tension restait palpable, Erica se sentait coupable qu'il l'ait capturé a lui et pas à a elle, Isaac était en colère contre la meute alpha, Scott angoissé et Derek ressentait un intéressant cocktail des trois.  
Puis il y avait eu toute cette aventure horrible avec Isaac et la fille à moto, la grâce a la marque qu'elle avait laissé sur le bras d'Alison et Lydia, ils avaient retrouvé et libéré Boyd.  
On va faire l'impasse sur la surprise Cora et Boyd avide de meurtre, hein, vous connaissez l'histoire quoi, et personne n'a envie de repenser à cette course dans les bois, à la soif de sang, à quand ils avaient du se poser sérieusement la question de les exécuter pour protéger la population, ou de quand Derek c'est volontairement enfermé avec eux dans le sous sol pour ne pas qu'ils massacre la prof de littérature (même si après réflexion ça aurait rendu service qu'ils écrabouille la darach)  
Non, on ne révoquera pas cette nuit.  
On va parler du matin, le matin, c'est synonyme d'espoir.  
Et Boyd avait dormi comme un loir.  
Donc on va parler du milieu d'après-midi.  
Faute de place ailleurs, il était chez Stiles. Erica et le maître des lieux le veillaient en regardant Thor : Ragnarok ( Stile est très bon au Shi-Fu-Mi (le secret c'est de toujours commencer par pierre(sauf si l'autre le sait et commence toujours par feuille) Parce que les gens commencent souvent par ciseaux)Erica par exemple, commence toujours par ciseaux.) Elle montrait son mépris pour Marvel (ou son épuisement, va savoir.) en ronquant sur la moquette.  
Stile lui était incapable de dormir alors que Thor et Hulk se battaient dans une arène. Boyd ouvrit les yeux quand Bruce Banner revient après 2 ans d'absence. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que le scientifique. (Boyd. C'est Boyd qui a l'air perdu. Ce n'est pas lui le scientifique. Après peu être qu'il est scientifique hein, je ne sais pas moi, mais là, je fais référence à Banner, qu'est un scientifique, et qui, dans le film, a l'air aussi perdu que Boyd. Vous suivez?)  
\- Je... Où... Stiles ?  
\- Du calme big guy. T'es à la maison. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je crois... Comment je suis arrivé ici ?  
\- Salement.  
\- Oh.  
Il y eu un petit silence, enfin pas vraiment parce que le film continue, mais eux ne parlaient pas. Finalement Stile lui tendit une bouteille d'eau  
\- T'as soif ?  
Boyd hocha la tête et fini la bouteille. 75 centilitre cul-sec. Ça avait un coté un peu impressionnant. Puis il vit Erica, toujours profondément endormie au pied du lit.  
\- Elle est là.  
\- Oui, elle était trop inquiète pour rentrer, mais trop fatiguée pour rester éveiller, ça n'a pas été du gâteau de vous contenir cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans Argent.  
Boy eu l air surprit.  
\- Elle était inquiète pour moi ?  
Et il se prit une féroce pichenette sur le nez  
\- Oui. ON était inquiets.  
\- On ?  
\- Erica, Isaac, Scoot, Alli, Derek, Lydia... La meute quoi.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ?  
\- T'en veux une seconde ? On est une meute. Ben sûr qu'on était inquiet ! Lydia était terrifiée que ses pouvoirs bizarres l'amènent à ton cadavre, Isaac et Erica couinait comme des chiots qui se sont fait écraser la queue et Derek était encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Je ne te dis pas le massacre avec Ally et Scott en face ! Tien, j'ai même du m'improviser kiné, et ça a des répercutions ultra étrange sur ma vie. Genre je crois que j'ai dormi avec Derek la semaine dernière mais j'en suis même pas sûr. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis content de te voir en vie, je crois que ça part en cacahuète sans toi !  
Boyld eu un sourire timide pendant que Stiles se levait.  
\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Manger un truc ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Oui pour la douche ou le repas ?  
\- Les deux. Je crois.  
\- Allez viens. Boyd lui emboîta le pas, le petit brun le mena jusqu'à un grand placard tout en déblatérant : Alors t'as des serviettes dans le meuble sous le lavabo, je vais essayer de te trouver un truc pour te changer, je garantit rien, hein, ce sont les fringues de mon père. Après ça aurait pus être pire, genre toi dans mes fringues où...Ben t'étais là toi ?  
La question ne s'adresse pas a Boyld, mais à une boite de pastels qui s'était écrasé à ses pieds quand il avait tiré sur une vielle chemise  
\- Je crois qu'on va arrêter les frais tout les deux. Si j'ai jamais réussi a finir ce tableau pour la fête de fin d'année de CM2 je vais pas m'y remettre aujourd'hui. Allez bébé, t'as gagné un dernier voyage jusqu'à la poubelle ou M. Pelure de patate et Mm emballage de cookie serons ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis navré que ça n'ai pas marché entre nous.  
Une immense paluche entoura sa petite main (Affaire de comparaison hein, Stiles n'a pas de petites mains, elles sont proportionnelles au reste. Et celles de Boyd sont en forma Boyd aussi.) Il semblait hésitant.  
-Je...Il regarda intensément les pastel puis le lâcha. Non rien. Où est la douche ?  
Stile le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain en déblatérant sur les avantages du coton pur.  
Boyld se lava, frottant pour retirer le sang incrusté dans sa peau, il évitait de réfléchir au fait que l'eau continuait à couler sur ses joues même quand le robinet s'éteint Quand il se sentit à peu prêt propre il enfila le vieux sous pull et le jogging que Stile lui avait prêté, le tout était un peu petit mais rendu tout doux par l'usage. Dans le cuisine Stile finissait de préparer un sandwich au fromage fondu.  
Sur la table se trouvait des feuilles blanches et la boite de pastel. Une fois n'est pas coutume Stile ne disait rien, il posa le sandwich à coté de matériel à dessin et l'invita silencieusement à s'asseoir.  
Boyld mangea pendant que l'humain lavait le comptoir en chantonnant, puis il entreprit de nettoyer le frigo.  
Boyld regarda les pastel. Hésita. En prit un dans sa main  
Stile meumeumait le générique de Batman avec plus d'enthousiasme que de vrais talent.  
Le pastel noir tournait entre les doigt du mastodonte.  
Les produit frais furent déposé dans une glacière, Stile dégaina le spray de détergent parfumé à l'eucalyptus sur fond de Gostbuster revisité  
Le pastel commença à glisser sur une feuille.  
Cette tache de gras ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Jus de poulet où un reste de courgette a la moutarde ? Personne ne savait mais c'était tenace.  
Les fredonnement sont remplacé par le bruit du pastel sur les pages qui se recouvrent de dessins :Le visage de Kali quand elle les frappait, le sourire de Deucalion, les chaînes, le mur de sa prison qu'il a si souvent regardé qu'il les connaissait par cœur, son sang sur le sol, Enis qui rigolait en étranglant Cora...  
Au fur et à mesure que les pages se remplissaient sa tête se vidait.  
Il n'avait pas vus Erica rentrer, ni même Stile l'envoyer dehors d'un regard réprobateur. Il le vit pas non plus renvoyer Derek et Isaac de la même façon. Parfois il sentait un baisé aérien déposé sur son crane ou piochait dans les chips qui apparaissaient à coté de lui.  
Puis soudain il s'arrêta.  
Il y avait peu être une vingtaine de feuilles pleine de mauvais souvenir en face de lui.  
Les bras de Stiles autour de ses épaule le réchauffait agréablement.  
\- Tu veux en faire quoi ? Demanda Stiles  
\- Je veux qu'ils disparaissent.  
Stiles lui tendit un briquet.  
Ils regardèrent les flamme monter dans le vieux barbecue de l'arrière court, Stiles se mit sur la pointe de pied pour embrassa sa joue en murmurant  
\- C'est fini. On ne les laissera plus te faire de mal.  
Et c'est la seule chose qu'il y avait à dire

Oui, un autre tranche de péripétie, il tient un bon bout.  
On est toujours pas arrivé à l'élément perturbateur, mais un truc avait changé ce jour-là. Définitivement.  
La meute avait commencé à exister en tant que meute, et plus en tant que regroupement éparse individus acceptant de collaborer.  
Loin de toutes ces préoccupations Isaac a profité que Lydia se soit levée pour monter sur le canapé Il n'a pas pris la place de la banchee, mais c'est lové entre Stile et Derek, la main du loup repose sur son crâne, venant ébouriffer les boucles que Stiles a soigneusement peignée. D'ailleurs, la main de Stiles y est aussi, ses doigts se mélangent à la chevelure et à ceux de l'alpha.  
C'est terriblement naturel et réconfortant.  
Cora chuchote un truc à l'oreille a d'Erica, celle ci rigole et lui donne un coup de museau.  
\- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens bientôt Dit la louve de naissance en se levant, non sans avoir au passage gratifié son frère d'un coup dans les cotes, au quel répond un sourire pleins de crocs avant de se mettre plus a l'aise sur le canapé.  
Isaac finit par s'y allonger complètement, le visage sur les genoux de Stile, le torse sur ceux de Derek il ferme les yeux, visiblement prêt à faire une sieste.  
Isaac, il déteste dormir seul.  
Non.  
Je dis des conneries.  
Il ne déteste pas.  
Détester, c'est quand tu n'aimes pas de manière assez virulente.  
On peut détester les mathématiques, les gens ennuyeux, les ananas sur la pizza ou cette couleur dégueulasse qui sert d'intermède entre le jaune pisse et le vert caca d'oie.  
Isaac, il a peur de dormir.  
Ça le terrifie parce que dans les rêves, il oublie toujours qu'il a des crocs, que son père est mort et qu'il lui suffit d'une poussée du bras pour éclater le congélateur de l'intérieur. Alors il hurle, déchire les draps à coup de griffe et se réveille humide de larmes et de sueur.  
Du coup Isaac, il a peur de dormir.  
Et puis dans un tout autre registre Isaac a été privé de tout contacts tendre presque toute sa vie.  
Le jour ou Derek l'a mordu, il a pleuré.  
Pas de douleur, de douceur.  
Il a pleuré de la manière dont Derek l'a laissé choisir l'endroit, du désir de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire qui l'animait, de la délicatesse de la main qui maintenait ses épaules et du naturel avec lequel il avait essuyait le sang qui coulait de la plaie après.  
Quand il avait aménagé au loft et réveillé son hôte au milieu de la nuit en suppliant pour ne pas aller à la cave, Derek avait sorti une autre couverture, jetée celle qu'il avait déchiqueté puis c'était assis au bout du canapé, sortit un livre, déposé le visage d'Isaac sur ses genoux avant de lire tranquillement.  
Sans rien dire, parce que c'est Derek.  
Et Isaac a découvert que sa soif d'affection est plus forte que sa peur des cauchemars. Alors oui, la présence d'un tiers n'empêche pas forcement les mauvais rêves, mais elle les rendaient moins fort.  
Du coup Isaac, est devenu un genre de salope du sommeil. Il dort dans les bras de tout le monde, mendiant des papouilles et du contact avec plus d'avidité qu'une chienne en chaleur réclame la saillit.

Stile l'avait découvert à ses propres dépends. Ce jour assez affreux ou Isaac était parti a la recherche de Boyd, l'avait peu être trouvé, mais c'était surtout retrouvé à l'hôpital. Ils l'avaient rapatrié à la clinique, aidée par la fille a moto et collé Stiles en garde-malade  
A ce moment la Stiles était déjà franchement ami avec Erica ( comment ne pas être ami avec une personne qui peut réciter de tête et par ordre alphabétique chacun des vilains de Batman ? Sérieusement soyons réaliste, il ne pouvait pas se fréquenter plus d'une semaine sans devenir inséparable. C'était de la science.) et franchement « connaissance cordiale » avec le reste de leur meute. (À par Derek avec qui il était franchement pas sur de savoirs quoi penser.)  
Alors, toujours en toute franchise Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi faire, parce que sa partie rationnelle avait bien conscience que sur le terrain, il serait inutile, mais ce n'est pas comme si il se sentait utile, la tout de suite, assit sur un paquet de croquette à lire un prospectus sur les mérite comparé de Milbemax et Scanil  
Il cherchait déjà à quel moment ça serait le plus drôle de proposer à Scott un vermifuge quand un hurlement déchira le silence.  
Isaac (Parce que c'était lui hein, c'est pas ultra surprenant, je viens de parler de ses terreurs nocturnes alors il fallait vous y attendre qu'il hurle dans son sommeil. Essayez de suivre un peu.) griffe et crocs sortit, c'était réveillé. Stiles se demanda brièvement si il allait le dévorer, mais il passa un truc aussi salvateur que drôle.À s'agiter sur une table en métal ben.. Isaac était tombé. (Avouez, on rigole tous dans ce genre de situation.) Il s'était écrasé au sol comme un fruit trop mur, ce qui l'avait ramené à la réalité, et brièvement fait rire Stile, qui, rassuré par la disparition des canines un peu trop aiguisée, c'était approchée pour immédiatement arrêter de rire parce qu'Isaac chialait ; comme un gosse, avec des larmes, des sanglots et un peu de morve qui coule.  
Peu de gens le savait, parce que ça briserait peu être trop le mythe du héros, mais dans son enfance Scott était une vraie fontaine à larme, il suffisait de perdre son doudou grenouille ou une écorchure au genou pour qu'il pleure comme une madeleine.  
Stiles avait donc développé une technique qui avait même réussit à surmonter la mort de l'oncle Ben et la triste pénurie de chocolat du samedi 20 novembre 2004 .  
Il se glissa derrière Isaac, son menton pausé sur son épaule, omoplate contre le thorax, main croisé sur le ventre il prit sa voix la plus douce pour murmurer  
\- Je suis là.  
Isaac se laissa aller contre l'étreinte chaude, pleura autant qu'il en avait besoin, pendant que Stile essuyait au fur et à mesure les fluides chagrins qui s'écoulaient sur son visage. Une fois capable de parler, il expliqua a mi-voix, de manière confuse et anti-chronologique ; le congélateur, la peur, les coups et la faim. Celle de quand il n'avait pas mérité le droit de manger parce qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que son frère, mais aussi celle de contact humain. Pour une fois Stiles il n'avait rien dis, et attendu qu'Isaac est fini pour frôler sa tempe du bout des lèvres  
\- Mec, si t'as tant besoin d'un câlin, demande.  
\- Papa a dit les hommes ne demande pas de câlins.  
\- Il était con. Scott passe son temps à réclamer des papouilles et le journal du lycée l'a mis dans le top 10 des modèles de virilité. On est une meute, on a besoin les uns des autres, alors si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes.  
Malgré ses belles paroles Stile avait quand même été super surpris de se réveiller avec Isaac blotti contre son ventre le jeudi suivant. Un peu moins quand Erica lui dit la semaine d'après qu'il avait prit l'habitude de s'appuyer contre elle pour se faire des petites sieste en cours de géo, et plus du tout le matin Boyd avait tout juste soupiré quand Isaac était venu piquer un somme sur ses genoux.  
Par contre il avait mis dix minutes à arrêter de rire le jour ou scandalisé Allison avait expliqué à Lydia qu'il était venu dormir entre elle et Scott.

Rien que le souvenir le fait ricaner  
\- À quoi tu penses encore ? Soupire la voix de Derek a coté de lui.  
Genre à côté, à côté  
Visiblement, sa tête est posé sur l'épaule de Stile (depuis quand ?)  
\- Isaac qui dors avec tout le monde  
\- Parce que tout le monde aime dormir avec Isaac Répond doctement Boyd  
\- La prochaine fois qu'il se glisse entre moi mon copain, je lui glisse un poignard entre les cotes. Répond Alison, elle dit ça sans arrêter de sourire. Ça fait un peu peur. (Non. Ça fait beaucoup peur. La main de Stile s'enroule autour du blond pour le ramener contre Derek, dans un instinct de protection)  
\- Et moi, j'ai jamais dormi avec lui Relève Lydia.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, il fait plein de papouilles, ne prend pas la couette et tien relativement peu de place par rapport à sa taille.  
Ça, c'est Stile.  
\- C'est le contraire de Cora.  
Ça, c'est Derek.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment, mais vraiment bizarre. Soupire la rousse. Je vous jure cette manie de tous vous tripoter, de vivre collé les uns aux autres...  
\- C'est une meute, dans une meute de loups, les contacts sont essentiel à la cohérence et à la survie de celle-ci. Répond Isaac d'une voix tout ensommeillé avant de se blottir plus fort entre les deux hommes  
\- C'est l'excuse que tu t'es trouvée pour justifier le fait que tu passes de lit en lit ? Rétorque la banchee.  
\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas sucé un kanima et un jumeau maléfique.  
Stile lui colle une claque à l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Excuse toi ! Lydia fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie et ce que tu dis est terriblement mesquin. Je suis déçu. La moue de chiot battu d'Isaac ne le sauve pas et le voilà bien obligé de marmonner.  
\- Pardon Lydia.  
\- C'est bon, difficile de comprendre ce que c'est qu'une sexualité épanouie pour un puceau. Si Isaac avait été capable de faire une transformation complète il aurait probablement baissé les oreilles et caché son museau entre ses pattes. À la place il enfonce son nez contre le ventre de Stile avec l'intention manifeste de s'étouffer dans le nouveau sweat.  
\- Lydia pas de jugement, Isaac est un jeune et joli garçon qui n'a pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Le grognement dubitatif du concerné vivre contre son estomac. Pas vrais Derek ? Demanda Stile, cherchant un soutien quelconque.  
\- Je te chope encore une fois a mater ma sœur quand on s'entraîne et je t'amène chez Deaton pour te faire stériliser. Lâche Derek, sans même quitter l'épaule sur laquelle il est appuyé.  
Lydia et Erica rigolent pendant qu'Isaac couine et que Stiles passes ses deux bras autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils en direction du brun  
\- Tu ne m'aides pas Derek.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, tu t'es sors très bien Gronde Derek en renforçant la prise autour de ses hanches.  
Quand es-ce-que sa main s'est enroulée autour de ses hanches ? On ne peut pas vraiment le dire. Et en fait, elle a l'air tellement à sa place qu'on se demande presque si elle n'a pas toujours été là.  
Par contre ce qui n'a pas toujours été là, c'est la tête velue qui le fixe de ses yeux morts en face de son visage.  
Cora est revenue, elle se tient devant lui, sa tenue est défaite, vaguement tachée de sang, et surtout elle agite un cadavre encore tiède sous le nez de Stile  
\- Quelle horreur ! Qu'est que c'est ?  
\- Un lapin.  
\- D'accord, mais que veux tu que je fasse d'un lapin ?  
\- Réfléchi un peu, que pourrais-tu faire d'un lapin.  
\- Justement, là est la question. Je te le demande sans une once de sarcasme. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un lapin mort ?  
\- Mais fait en ce que tu veux, il est pour toi. Cora lui colle le cadavre dans les bras  
\- Je crois que je vais vomir Commente calmement Lydia.  
\- Un lapin, vraiment ? Ça, c'est le commentaire de Scott.  
\- Cora, c'est presque insultant. Derek à l'air déçu et Stiles se dit que cette fois, il a une attitude normale. Puis il reprend T'aurais au moins pu amener une biche, ou un lièvre a la rigueur. Ça mérite mieux qu'un lapin.  
\- Non ! Que voulez vous que je fasse d'une biche ou d'un lièvre ?  
\- La même chose qu'avec le lapin.  
Ça, c'est Erica, et vraiment, elle non plus elle aide pas.  
\- Écoute, Soupire Cora, je m'y suis pris un peu tard, alors c'est un lapin. À moins que tu tiennes a avoir une biche ? Je peux y retourner si tu estime ton honneur bafoué  
Derek a l'air sur le point d'intervenir mais la main de Stiles se resserre sur sa cuisse, dans un « ta gueule » non-verbal.  
\- Non. Je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire du lapin.  
\- Tu peux faire un civet, un sauté, le cuisiner avec de la moutarde, des pruneaux...  
\- Allison, t'es en train de me suggérer de le manger?  
\- Tu sais, c'est très bon le lapin.  
\- Isaac, rendors toi.  
\- Mais.. il ne te plaît pas mon lapin ? Cora a l'air vexée. Non, pire, blessé  
\- Mais si, si. Il est très bien. Merci Cora, c'est très gentil. Tu veux bien le mettre eu... Où on range un lapin ?  
\- Donne-moi ça, je vais le préparer Propose Allison en sortant un couteau de sa botte. Stiles grattouille le menton de Cora en se disant que les choix de Scott en manière de femme sont assez audacieux. Mais la louve à l'air si heureuse qu'il veut bien goûter le lapin. Elle suit Allison dans la cuisine et Stile se dit qu'il va devoir expliquer à son père pour les éventuels déchet organique et taches de sang sur le lino.  
Même si lui, il ne comprend toujours pas.  
Une nouvelle pièce à l'histoire. Ou en était-il ?

Oui, les membres de la meute.  
Erica. Peu être bien que tout avait commencé avec Erica.  
Ils venaient à peine de décider de tenter d'être une meute. C'était le tout début. À cette époque la main d'Isaac sur son épaule le faisait sursauter.  
Donc oui, au début.  
Il avait croisé Erica.  
Genre hasard total.  
Il était au Game over, bar/boutique jeux vidéo/ lieux de rencontre des geek de Beacon Hills, dans une discutions endiablé autour de Borderland avec un abruti qui osait dire que le jeu était surestimé, et alors que Stile se lançait dans un discours pour lui faire comprendre la profondeur de son erreur une peluche Claptrap, c'était éclaté sur la tronche du gars pendant qu'une voix avait crié  
\- BURN ALL THE BABIES !  
C'était Erica. (qui avait crié. Pas Erica la peluche hein. Puisque la peluche c'est Claptarp)  
\- Fan de Tiny Tina ? J'aurais du m'en douter.  
Stiles souriait en disant ça.  
\- Et en plus de lire Batman t'aimes Borderland. Existes-tu où es tu un rêve ?  
Stiles rigola et montra une console libre.  
\- Tu croiras à mon existence si je te gagnes ?  
\- Paris tenu.  
Ils plantèrent là le type et la peluche, et commencèrent à discuter, enchaînant les parties de Street fighter V. Et c'est effrayant a quel point quand il n'y avait ni kanima ni raison pour qu'ils se méfient l'un de l'autre c'était simple. Les blagues coulaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, comme si Erica n'avait pas essayé de l'attaquer une paire de fois pas le passé.  
Ils durent laisser la console qu'ils monopolisaient depuis déjà trop longtemps et discutèrent sur un canapé jusqu'à que le gérant les mettent dehors, puis le débat (Marvel vs DC) continua jusqu'à chez Stiles, puis jusqu'à sa chambre ou ils jouèrent à Borderland 2. Le sommeil les faucha dans un chargement plus long que la moyenne.  
Le shérif les retrouva ainsi, et quand le lendemain il lança un regard interrogateur à son fils pour savoir qui été la jolie blonde vêtue de son t shirt batman à lui(Stile, pas le shérif hein), qui buvait un chocolat absolument décadent sur le fauteuil Stile répondit simplement.  
\- C'est Erica, une amie.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que c'était tellement vrai.  
Voila.  
Il y était.  
Ils les avaient tous, ces moments clé où il s'était rapproché des louveteaux.  
Scoot, c'était différent. C'était son frère depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il se rappelle d'un monde sans lui. Lydia aussi, même si lui était apparus dans son monde il y a peu, elle était dans le sien depuis la maternelle. Alli était un genre d'extension de Scott.  
Et Derek... Derek était posé contre son épaule, encore, son souffle caressant son cou et sa main faisait des allé et venus sur son bras. Impossible de savoir depuis quand.  
Depuis quand il le faisait.  
Depuis quand il en avait le droit.  
(Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il arrête)  
\- Tu cherches encore ton truc ? Demande Isaac.  
\- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien entre tout ça, mais je n'ai que les autres péripéties. Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
\- Personne ne comprend grogne l'Alpha. Fous lui la paix et rendors toi  
\- Derek ça t'arrive d'être agréable ? Souffle le châtain, pour toute réponse, l'alpha lui mordille le cou. Stiles se dégages d'un mouvement de tête et replonge dans ses pensées.  
Il en était aux péripéties donc.  
Quel était l'élément perturbateur ?  
Quand est ce que ça avait commencé exactement.  
C'était avant sa première soirée jeux vidéo avec Erica.  
Ça c'était développé avec la meute alpha et les sacrifices, mais déjà quand les alphas avaient laissé leur marque sur la fenêtre du loft c'était normal de rassurer Derek.  
Non, plus loin encore.  
Le kanima ?  
Non, ils avaient développé une sorte de trêve tacite, mais à l'époque jamais il n'aurait songé à plonger sa main dans les cheveux d'Isaac.  
Ça y es.  
Il avait le moment :

Le départ de Jackson, où ils s'étaient étrangement et maladroitement tous retrouvé au loft de Derek, sans que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort. Scott venait d'accepter implicitement que Derek puisse être alpha, et Derek n'avait pas dit à voix haute qu'il avait plus un statut intermédiaire qui le différenciait clairement des autres bêtas.  
Il y avait une sale ambiance, tout le monde se regardait en chiens de faïence, Allison tripotait nerveusement ses flèches et Lydia, qui venait à peine d'apprendre pour le surnaturel, essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et si elle allait encore ressusciter un oncle taré après avoir organisé un empoisonnement général. (La dernière fois que Stile avait vu une ambiance aussi pourris c'était l'anniversaire de mariage des cousin de sa grand mère et une tante sénile avait avoué au début de apéritif avait mis un doigt à la mariée pour l'aider à se détendre le jour des noces. Ça avait plombé la fête, déjà pas folichonne (en plus, ses chaussures étaient trop petites, son pantalon le grattait et le buffet n'était pas top).)  
Du coup Stiles avait fait de son mieux pour détendre la situation en tentant une petite blague.  
Bon, ça n'avait pas détendu grand chose.  
Enfin si, un peu.  
Au moins ça avait bougé.  
C'est déjà un bon début, vous savez parfois tout garder pour soi c'est mauvais, la colère, le doute, la culpabilité, donc oui, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une conséquence négative, c'est une histoire de point de vus. Vous savez-il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise situation, il y a..  
Bon, ok, il avait déclenché une bagarre générale !  
Voilà, vous êtes content ?  
Il l'avoue, c'était partit en bain de sang.  
Allison avait dit un truc sur le fait que ça serait bien d'enterrer Hale, oncle et neveu, Derek avant cordialement proposé de l'envoyer faire un bisous à tati Kate, Scott avait défendu sa belle, Allison ne voulait pas être défendue elle avait tiré sur Scott, ce dernier était tombé sur Isaac qui l'avait mordu, du sang avait taché la robe de Lydia qui avait alors crié, faisant exploser un verre dont les morceau était venus s'enfoncer dan le visage de Derek qui pour faire bonne mesure avait collé une beigne à Alison  
Erica et Boyd s'étaient fait la malle, et, à moité par curiosité, à moitié pour fuir ses responsabilités, parce que c'était lui qui avait déclenché ce beau merdier, Stiles les avaient suivis.  
C'est au détour des escaliers qu'il les avait coincé (Délicieuse idée qu'il avait se balader avec de la poudre de sorbier. Vraiment.) et de là avait commencé un échange savoureux.  
\- Vous allez où ?  
\- On part.  
\- Genre ponctuellement ?  
\- Non. On part pour de bon  
\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Vous comptez aller où là ?  
Erica lui adressa un regard méprisant. (il avait du mal à se le remémorer tellement ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard comme ça., enfin des regards méprisants oui, mais maintenant il y avait cette petite flamme tendre au fond de ces prunelles)  
\- On a aucun compte à te rendre.  
\- Et Derek, c'est votre alpha, il le sait que vous partez ?  
\- On en a marre ! On n'a pas signé pour ça ! Être un loup-garou, c'est.. Plus compliqué que prévus.  
\- Justement, c'est complètement con. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter d'être des loups. En pleine nature, vous allez crever comme des lapins, Scotty a vu en oméga se faire trancher par des chasseurs et j'ai rencontré Derek en déterrant le demi-cadavre de sa sœur et bien ça ne donne pas envie !  
\- Tu nous proposes quoi alors ?  
\- Rester ensemble !  
Un bruit de bousculade suivit d'un grognement et d'un très audible «Lahey, je vais te faire la peau ! » Se fit entendre.  
\- Ensemble ? Boyd leva un sourcil (et c'est fou comme il lui faisait penser à Derek quand il faisait ça.) il n'y a pas d'ensemble.  
\- On a qu'a en construire un.  
\- Je ne crois pas que se soit possible, ce groupe est voué a l'échec, on ne peut pas réparer ces relations.  
\- Je roule avec une Jeep CJ5 de 1969. Tu n'as pas idée d'as quel point je suis bon en bricolage de l'extrême. Ils s'étaient regardés dubitatif. Allez, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Si ça ne vous va pas vous partez après, mais au moins tentez le coup avant !  
\- Si tu veux avait Marmonné Erica avant de demander Et pour les autres ? Je crois qu'ils essaye de s'entre tuer là.  
\- Raison de plus pour remonter ! D'un coup de pied, il avait brisé le cercle de sorbier et remontait, sûr que les autres le suivrait.  
Dans le loft, c'était un carnage, Scott et Derek roulaient sur le sol dans un concert de grognements, Isaac et Allison c'étaient lancé dans un corps-à-corps pendant que Lydia s'était réfugiée contre un mur Tout ceci s'arrêta dans une avalanche d'eau, quand ils relevèrent la tête Stiles était debout sur le comptoir et la main tenant le briquet était encore sous le détecteur de fumé.  
\- Vous êtes calme ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.  
\- Stilinski, espace de petit... Boyd mit une main sur l'épaule de Derek, l'interrompant. (Et évitant une nouvelle insulte dans cette histoire, qui décidément en comprend beaucoup. J'espère que vous laissez pas votre petit-neveu lire par-dessus votre épaule parce que si c'est cas laissez-moi vous dire que c'est assez irresponsable, comment vous ferez face à ses parents quand après avoir lu cette phrase il demandera le sens du mot gamahucher à table ? Hein ? )  
\- Écoutez-moi tous, vous allez vous asseoir et on va discuter. Parce que je vous rappelle qu'ici tout le monde est au moins à moitié humain et que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas se battre comme des chiens !  
\- Stile je...  
\- ...vais écouter parce que mes plans partent toujours en vrille et qu'il n'y a que les tiens qui valent le coup ? J'espère que c'est la fin de ta phrase Scott. On va faire comme si ça l'était.  
Scott se rassit, et Stiles vient s'asseoir avec eux. Ils formaient un cercle sur le sol mouillé, mais personne n'osa rien dire. Stiles aurait aimé croire que c'était parce qu'il était impressionnant, mais il y a les 3m au garrot de Boyd à ses côtés que lui donnait un certain poids.  
\- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, c'est même plutôt la merde. Mais on doit se serrer les coudes. Du moins essayer. Il regarda du côté des garous :parce que ça m'étonnerais que Gérald soit le seul chasseur à ne pas respecter le code et chaque loup garous isolés est une victime potentielle. Puis il regarda les autres. Et je ne pense pas que Peter soit le seul loup-garou un peu tapé avec des problèmes de contrôle donc chaque humain au courant du surnaturel se doit d'être vigilant. Et on ne peut rien faire tout seul de notre côté. Si on s'entre tue comme des abrutis ici, on aura aidé les deux. Et je ne pense pas que les gens ici pressent veuillent aider les chasseurs en déshonneur et les loups sauvage, je me trompe ?  
Personne n'objecta.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. On va être honnête, cette ville semble être un nid à emmerde surnaturelles, et j'ai comme le pressentiment que c'était qu'un début. Qu'on va en voir d'autre. On doit être prêt, on a ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps en lutte intestine. Imaginez combien de vie, on aurait pu sauver si on n'avait pas perdu notre temps avec les qui-a-la-plus-grosse de Scott et Derek.  
Scott sembla sur le point de protester, mais l'ongle savamment manucuré de Lydia s'enfonça dans ses cotes, le réduisant au silence.  
\- Donc la question est : voulez-vous essayer ? Reprit Stiles. Je ne dis pas que ça va marcher, il va falloir pardonner pleins de trucs, genre ce qui ont potentielle transformé certain d'entre nous en hérisson dans un bref moment d'égarement, tenté de briser des couples, ressuscitée des oncles psychopathes en empoisonnant les copains ou menacer de mort les autres à de trop multiples reprises. On va éviter de reproduire ce genre de comportements à l'avenir et essayer de construire un truc plus positif. On tente le coup?  
Il y eu un silence un peu pesant. Contre toute attente, ce fut Boyd qui parla en premier.  
\- Je crois qu'on a tout a gagner à essayer.  
\- Personnellement, je n'en suis pas si convaincue. Il y a certaines personnes ici a qui je ne suis pas sure de faire confiance. Allison regardait Derek avec une telle intensité que c'était assez inutile de ne pas le nommer.  
\- Je sais même pas ce que je fais ici Murmura Lydia.  
\- Stiles n'a peu être pas tord, on ne perd rien à essayer Tenta Scott.  
\- On ne sait même pas si il y a une menace quelconque, je veux pas spécialement me farcir la présence de Katniss et C'aptaine beau gosse si c'est pour des prunes Grogna Isaac.  
\- Je suis assez d'accords avec lui Approuva Erica. Je n'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ces charmante vacance chez la famille argent  
\- On parle de quand tu allumais mon copain ?  
Derek respira profondément, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis il s'exclama d'une voix forte.  
\- Il y en a une.  
Ça eu le mérite de faire taire l'embrouille. Il reçut des regards interrogateur, l'incitant à continuer.  
\- Il y en a une, de menace. Une menace assez sérieuse.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Stile  
\- Une meute ennemie. Une meute d'alpha. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ne sont clairement pas amicaux je..je pensais m'en charger seul a vrais dire. Vus que... enfin, il n'y a pas tellement de « nous » mais.. si on doit être une meute, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez à le savoir. Il releva la tête et regarda chacun d'entre eux avant de reprendre : je n'oblige personne à rester. Je sais même que certain d'entre vous refuserons tout ordre direct, ce qui, dans une meute est censé être inadmissible. Mais le danger est réel, et on doit tous faire un effort. Il sembla s'arracher la gorge sur la prochaine phrase, mais la prononça quand même : À commencer par moi. Si on décide d'être une meute, m'acceptez- vous comme alpha ? Acceptez-vous de me faire confiance ? Si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à faire table rase et à vous faire confiance. Son regard se fixa dans les yeux d'Alison. À chacun d'entre vous.  
Ils avaient parlé, mis au point un début de stratégie, avait échangé. Puis décidé de s'entraîner ensemble chaque mardi, tous y compris Lydia et Stile, pour apprendre la base du corps a corps (enseigné par Allisson).  
En quittant la salle personne n'y croyait vraiment, mais tous avaient le sentiment que c'était un truc à tenter. Stile était en train de réfléchir à ça quand il arriva à sa jeep, le temps qu'il retrouve ses clés dans son sac les autres étaient déjà partit. L'arrivée de Derek le surprit (Mais il réussit a ne pas crier. (pas trop fort))  
\- Oh my god, tu vas me tuer pour l'alarme incendie, c'est ça ?  
\- Je pourrais.  
\- Et merde, ça auras tenue trois heure cette histoire de meute Maugréa Stile.  
Mais il n'ajouta rien. Parce que Derek lui faisait un câlin. Bon « câlin », c'est être un grand mot, mais il lui donnait une accolade virile et puissante qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux, intensément avant de souffler :  
\- J'avais tord sur ton compte.  
Puis il repartit aussi sec. (Enfin façon de parler parce que ses vêtements étaient encore humides, d'ailleurs, il en avait mis sur le t-shirt de Stiles. Quel connard.)

Là.  
Oui, là.  
Là exactement ça avait commencé.  
C'était ça l'élément perturbateur :  
Le début de la meute, la vraie meute. Tout ça menait au cadeau.  
Mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il ne pourrait pas avoir son élément de résolution avant de savoir...  
\- Stiles, hey tu m'écoutes ? La voix de Scott le ramène au présent.  
\- Oui Scott ?  
\- J'y vais. Maman m'attend.  
\- Mais elle n'est pas censée finir à vingt heure ?  
\- Pas ce dimanche, elle termine à seize heure, et faute de déjeuner, je l'amène à prendre une glace en ville. Comme chaque année quoi.  
Et ce fut la révélation.  
Tout explose dans la tète de Stiles (manière de parler, sinon ça serait dégueulasse)  
\- Dites, es ce que j'ai reçu des cadeau de fête des mères ?  
Il y a un silence autour de la table. Seul Lydia a le courage de le briser.  
\- Bien sûr. Elle regarde les autres. Personne ne lui a dit ?  
\- Il y a marqué « my favorit super heros is my mom » sur le mien précise Erica. Il n'a pas pu le louper.  
Et effectivement Stiles se demande comment il a pu louper ça.  
\- Ça veut dire que... je suis un genre de maman pour vous ?  
\- Oui ! Isaac est choqué. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Mais...je... Bordel. Ce n'est pas une péripétie. C'est l'élément de résolution. Le moment où je comprends.  
\- Et bien, il serait temps Soupire Cora en revenant dans le salon  
\- Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache !  
\- Stile, je t'appelle quand je fais des crises d'angoisse et tu me chantes des chansons. Erica a l'air atterrée. C'est ce que font les mamans.  
\- Tu me grondes quand je me blesse et m'oblige a m'excuser quand je vais trop loin Précise Isaac. Un jour, tu m'as mis au coin.  
\- Même ton père est au courant. Boyd est toujours aussi calme, mais il y a une certaine pointe d'exaspération quand il rappelle à Stile. Il m'a amenée à la pèche. À la pêche. Ya pas plus typique comme sortie avec papy.  
Stile regarde Alison et Lydia  
\- Non. Pas nous...  
\- Nous, on est plus un genre de tantes.  
\- Et Scott c'est comme un tonton très proche.  
\- Ok. Ravis de l'apprendre. Il fixe le mur. J'ai des enfants. Et ne le savait pas.  
\- Pourtant, tu déchires.  
\- Oui, t'es une excellente maman.  
\- Merci. Mais pourquoi maman ? Je suis un homme.  
\- Bha tu fais des câlins, donne du chocolat... Boyd hausse les épaules  
\- C'est ultra sexiste de féminiser la partie incluant les câlins et le réconfort. Quand j'étais gosse ma figure rassurante c'était mon père et Mélissa c'était l autorité  
(Et c'est vrais parce que de ses neuf ans à ses onze ans personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi à lui faire prendre le bain sans sa Bat-bouée)  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer moi, je ne te vois pas comme une maman, mais comme un compagnon d'alpha. Précise Cora  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Le compagnon d alpha est traditionnellement la personne qui se charge du bien être interne de la meute. Iel a une grande part dans l'éducation des louveteaux et dans la cohésion de la meute. C'est ce que tu fais Stile. Tour le temps.  
\- Oh. Trop bien. Il réfléchi un moment. Ça veut dire que... Derek... C'est le papa ?  
Les autres hochent la tête, comme si c'était si évident que ça.  
(Et merde, oui, ça l'est. Complètement.)  
\- Rien est obligé Précise Derek d'un air gêné. Pour nous deux. Tu ne me dois rien par rapport à ça. C'est moi qui te suis redevable de me seconder dans mon rôle. T'es pas contraint d'être mien. Hein, tu peux continuer ton rôle sans qu'on..Enfin, tu comprends.  
\- Ah. Merde, je pensais que comme ils disent compagnon toi et moi ça.. Enfin. Tu vois quoi. Enfin, c'est con hein, vachement hétéro-normatif même, mais si je suis la maman, t'es plus ou moins le papa, peut être qu on... Oublis, c'est débile  
\- Stile. Tu ES débile S'exaspère Erica. Derek te drague ouvertement depuis un mois. Et te mate depuis plus longtemps.  
\- Et pas discret en plus Persifle Cora Stile regarde le principal intéressé.  
\- C'est vrai. ?  
\- Stile. Et Derek avait cet air exa-tendrit (exaspéré et attendri. Si t'avais pas fait le lien) , il parle doucement, comme quand Stile explique la chimie à Scott. Je suis dans tes bras depuis une heure. En arrivant je t ai collé contre le comptoir, embrassé dans le cou et mit une fleur dans les cheveux en te disant que tu étais beau. Si je suis plus explicite, je vais en prison pour harcèlement.  
\- Comment tu veux que je sache, dans cette meute il y a tout le temps des gens dans mon lit qui me câline. Je fais comment la différence entre les deux ?  
Mauvaise foi  
Parce qu'il la sentait la différence, mais il n'avait pas les mots. Derek soupire  
\- Parce que moi, et ce, depuis tes dix-huit ans le mois dernier, je t'ai demande la permission pour ça : embraser ta gorge, laisser de marque sur ta peau. J'ai dansé un slow avec toi à l'anniversaire D'Erica. J'ai grogné contre cette fille qui t'a draguée. Et tu as dit oui pour tout ça. Derek a l'air un peu perturbé. Je pensais que tu avais compris et que tu prenais ton temps.  
\- Et pourquoi t'as pas demande directement si on pouvait être en couple. Ce n'est pas la même chose que «ça te dérange si on dors comme ça » ou « es ce que peux t'embrasser là. » où « ça te vas si je laisse ma main sous ton T-shirt »  
\- Parce que c'est Derek et que c'est un miracle qu'il ai déjà pensé à demander la permission avant de glisser ses grosses pattes sous tes vêtements Soupira Isaac, ce qui super malvenue de la part d'un mec qui ne demande jamais la permission pour s'allonger sur tout le monde, y compris une fois contre le dos de Chris Argent (Une fois. Une seule.)  
\- Du coup ça te vas ou pas ? Ose timidement (et Cora va le railler sur ça jusqu'à sa mort. Et pas « ça » j'entends ses joues roses, son regard fuyant et l'odeur de peur mêlé d'excitation qui émane de lui)  
\- De quoi, un mec et des gosses ?  
\- Les gosses sont non-négociable Argue Erica. Prend Derek ou ne le prend pas, mais nous, on reste avec toi.  
Stiles réfléchit. Donc Derek qui l'embrassait dans le cou ce n'est pas un truc d'alpha, mais un truc de couple (ça explique l'érection qu'il se tape à chaque fois.) Mais du coup s'ils étaient en couple, il aurait droit à... Autre chose ?  
Il regarde Derek, d'abord curieux puis un peu plus gourmand. Avec toute les précautions qu'on prend pour s'approcher d'une bombe ( l'arme, pas la personne sexy. Parce que si on part sur cette définition il est vraiment en train de s'approcher d'une bombe. Parce que Derek est sexy), il se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.  
C'est très expérimental comme baisé. D'abord ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre homme, juste posé chastement, puis il appui plus fort, celle de Derek appuient en réponses, puis elles s'entrouvrent doucement. Stiles darde timidement sa langue, un paire de main attrape ses hanches et le reproche un peu plus pendant qu'une autre langue vient a la rencontre de la sienne, elles commencent à jouer tendrement ensemble jusqu'à que l'oxygène se mette a manquer.  
Quand Stiles recule son visage, il sourit comme un abruti.  
Oui. Définitivement oui !  
Un beurk général sort de la bouche des louveteaux  
\- Les enfants, je crois qu'on va aller, papa et maman ont des trucs à se dire Raille Lydia  
\- Retire le lapin du feu dans une heure, j'ai laissé les instructions finales sur le frigo. Rajoute Allison  
Ils débarrassent la table pendant que Derek refuse de lâcher la main de son compagnon. Les louveteaux vinrent tous embrasser la joue de Stiles avec un petit « Bonne fête maman » puis ils s'enfuient avec les 2 autres femmes qui leur promirent un cinéma si ils étaient sages. Stiles lui n'est pas vraiment sage quand il grimpe sur les genoux de son compagnon, mais personne n'est là pour le gronder.  
Le paquet, ce n'était pas une péripétie, c'était le début de l'élément de résolution, le moment où il a compris.  
Et la situation finale, c'était ça, lui et Derek sur le canapé, en train de parler, s'embrasser et profiter d'un moment d'intimité.  
Ou peut être pas. Peu être que c'est la situation initiale de pleins de nouvelles aventures entre lui et le loup alpha.  
Et si en fait, on s'en foutait ?  
Genre, vraiment, t'as besoin de ça ? Ce schéma, il est usé jusqu'à la corde, on sait tous que ça marche pas comme ça.  
J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'y accroche.  
Lâche.  
Lâche je te dis !  
La vie ce n'est pas une histoire, tu sais :  
Ça en est des millions, d'histoires, qui s'imbriquent les unes aux autres, chaque situation finale deviendra une situation initiale dans un autre contexte.  
Alors arrête de te prendre la tète, profite du brunch, avec toutes ces bêtises t'as même pas prit de croissant et Scott les a tous finit en douce.  
Regarde, l'histoire n'est même pas finie :  
Le mois suivant Derek aussi est confronté à un paquet cadeau.  
Dedans, c'est une tasse : Batman, Flash, et Superman prennent des positons héroïques au-dessus d'une inscription doré disant « My favorit super heros is my dad » (Et dorénavant c'est la seule tasse autorisée à contenir un café noisette, avec un demi sucre.). Il porte une nouvelle veste en cuir, a une marguerite dans les cheveux prélevés du bouquet posé sur le comptoir du loft et ne fera aucun commentaire sur le chevreuil mort devant la porte.  
Tu vois, ça recommence.  
Encore.  
Toujours.  
Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de chercher le comment du pourquoi et commencer à profiter de ce que tu as, parce qu'il y aura TOUJOURS un élément perturbateur, et pas de fin heureuse.  
Il n'y aura pas de fin malheureuse non plus.  
Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.  
Il n'y a PAS de fin, PAS de début, tout ça, c'est une boucle :  
Et ça tourne à t'en donner la gerbe  
Et ça tourne à t'en donner des guili dans le ventre.  
Tu ne peux rien y faire.  
Enfin si : apprend à danser, et tourne avec.  
C'est ici que je pose la situation finale.  
Mais tu peux en faire une situation initiale si tu veux, ou le noyer dans une péripétie, ou l'utiliser en élément perturbateur, voir élément de résolution si t'es motivés.  
Après tout, c'est ton histoire, pas celle-ci spécifiquement hein, juste toi en train de lire cette histoire. C'est ça, ton histoire à toi.  
Fait en ce que bon te semble, mais si on est dimanche, je peux toujours te suggérer d'appeler des gens que t'aime et leur proposer de prendre un brunch.


End file.
